vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Space Enchantment Day 2
Description Welcome to The VFK Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2! How do we know what the future in space will be like? We know it from the minds and imaginations of great science fiction writers and movie makers. These talented artists have taken scientific discovery and known technology and have explored the possibilities of living among the stars. The books and movies they have created have become a part of our everyday world and culture. Fictional characters like Captain Kirk, Flash Gordon and Luke Skywalker are very real to us. On this special day on our journey to Space Age, we will explore Sci-Fi "visions of the future" especially of the imagined future of war in space. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 Pin! Prizes Questions 1. One of the overwhelming themes of Sci-Fi is that we as Earthlings, humans, Earthers, etc., face the other cultures and worlds in space to protect our world. Most battles we fight are in outer space and the petty arguments that take place on the planet are miniscule compared to the threat we find to our entire "home world." We fight to defend our planet from all matter of conquest. Alien cultures see our rich world and want to enslave humans, invade the planet, and dominate our world. We fight epic battles with huge ships in space, or we defend our home world from alien invaders. One of the first battles for humanity occurred here on Earth where the invaders landed on our planet in Grover's Mill, NJ in 1938. What enemy was invading Earth in Orson Welles' broadcast War of the Worlds? * Moon Men * Venusians * Martians * Titanians 2. Another theme of invasion is quiet, and occurs without fighting, and without huge battle cruisers. Yet it is one of the most chilling and terrifying types of invasions - infiltration. This way of invading usually involves a small landing party that arrives inconspicuously, or may even have been living on the planet for centuries without arousing suspicion. One of the most famous of this type of invasion is "Invasion of the Body Snatchers." This 1956 Sci-Fi movie tells of a small town doctor who suddenly learns that people in his community are being systematically replaced by "pod people." A pod person is a duplicate of a person grown from an alien plant pod. Each pod person resembles the copied person in every way, but they do not have emotions or a unique personality. They are part of the greater consciousness that has no humanity. Go to the crossroads outside your Colonial garden gate and say "Don't mind me, I'm just looking for pod people." 3. We Earthlings, of course are not a threat to alien cultures as long as we stay on our own planet, however, once we start venturing out into space, we face new rules. Another Sci-Fi theme has advanced races spying on Earth and keeping an eye on Earthlings, watching for when we become advanced enough to leave our planet. Sometimes, like in "The Day the Earth Stood Still," a 1951 movie, a messenger is sent to Earth. "Klaatu," who arrives in an apparently seamless spaceship and lands in Washington, D.C. tries to gather the leaders of Earth together in order to warn us that we must not take war to other planets. Klaatu warns that the huge robot "Gort", is powerful enough to destroy the planet and will do so, if we do not abide by peaceful galactic rules of conduct. How does Klaatu prove that he has the power to carry out the threat? * Selectively stops electricity worldwide * Stops the rotation of earth for 15 minutes * Obscures the sun when no solar eclipse is possible * Causes worldwide volcanic eruptions 4. Another common invasion theme is that of deception such as in the Twilight Zone episode "To Serve Man." Visiting aliens, the Kanamits, land on Earth and say that their mission is to help Earth. They promise to cure all disease, eradicate hunger and bring peace to the planet as well as bring humans to their paradise world. They lull humans into a false sense of security when they begin to accomplish their task. They further convinced Earth of their benevolent intentions when humans translated the title of one of their books which said "To Serve Man." When they translated the rest of the book, it was found that their true intentions were not to be kind to humans. Go to Balta Street in Victorian Age and say "It's a Cook Book!" 5. When benevolent aliens contact Earth and we are invited to join with alien cultures on the side of good in the galaxy, the possibilities are often interesting. Classic war themes are presented in our most popular Sci-Fi epics like Star Wars and Star Trek. Even with advanced technology that takes humans to the stars, the same reasons that wars were fought on Earth endure. Of course there is always an element of mankind that joins with the dark side, but mankind is usually portrayed as essentially good. In Star Wars, humans are seen fighting on the side of good against the evil Empire. Using stealth tactics, the rebellion continues to evade the Empire even when hopelessly outgunned and out numbered. Ultimate weapons are often the deciding factor in great wars, and wars fought in space are no different. What is the ultimate weapon for the Empire? * Planet Bombardier * Dark Destroyer * Mass Driver * Death Star 6. In war, the scruples of the other side are always questionable and the good side makes different decisions when war is involved. The dark side inevitably does not value human life and will use "demonstrations" of force and technology to demoralize their enemies. In the case of Star Wars, this demonstration is in the form of destroying the entire peaceful planet of Alderon. Using force against civilians has always been an evil act and when embroiled in war, the good guys must protect people as best they can while not compromising their innate goodness. Go to the second Outback Room in Australia and say what Luke Skywalker from the desert planet Tatooine might say: "This reminds me of the desert back home." 7. War Heroes, whether in the past, present, or imagined future, are the type of people who can maintain their goodness in the climate of war. These heroes, despite their surroundings hold on to their humanity. They still feel compassion for those who have been conquered, they still have courage when others would flee and hide. They still want to protect and serve those who may not appreciate them or their efforts. We recognize War Heroes because of their humanity, bravery and ability to take decisive action despite extreme personal danger. In Star Wars, the valor of two Space Heroes is recognized, Luke Skywalker and Hans Solo. How are they honored? * They are awarded money * Awarded medals at a public ceremony * Given a special celebration and award dinner * They are given Spaceships 8. Elite forces are carefully selected. They are more skilled, stronger, better trained and able to work well under extreme danger and pressure. Elite forces in history are always used when a crucial mission needs to be accomplished which will change the direction or outcome of a specific situation or battle. The need to bring in a large army can be avoided in some cases with elite tactical units. This holds true in the future of space war as well. Taking out strategic targets has historically been the goal of war and almost every Sci-Fi Space War odyssey has examples of elite forces averting a larger war by destroying a strategic target. Go to outside the hotel in Western Age and say: "Any evil robots need to be turned off here?" 9. One of the most popular space odysseys of all time, Star Trek, shows the imagined day to day existence of a military exploration vessel. They are equipped to handle long range exploration and must face any danger they encounter relatively unaided. There are times when they confront hostile alien civilizations and must make basic decisions based on their training and the military code of behavior. In the fictional universe of Star Trek, they are part of Starfleet and just like any military unit, have a hierarchy of command. The Enterprise's Command crew must consult Starfleet for "orders." What is the name of the galactic organization which is a coalition of worlds, to which Starfleet belongs? * United Federation of Plants * League of Aligned Worlds * Sector Command Organization * Organization of Universe Defense 10. Throughout history, an important part of any military group is uniforms. A unified appearance can instill fear by showing the enemy a seemingly cohesive force against which they must fight. All great space war odysseys have military uniforms. In the case of the rebel forces in Star Wars, they presented a less than formidable appearance. It seems that the better funded the military, usually the bad guys, the more tailored and impressive their appearance. Also, a uniform incorporating body armor, such as that worn by storm troopers in Star Wars, is particularly intimidating. Go to the Castle Gates and say "The Space Pirates look cool!" Answers 1. Martians 2. Go to the Crossroads outside your Colonial garden gate and say "Don't mind me, I'm just looking for pod people." 3. Selectively stops electricity worldwide 4. Go to Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age and say "It's a Cook Book!" 5. Death Star 6. Go to the Australian Outback II and say what Luke Skywalker from the desert planet Tatooine might say: "This reminds me of the desert back home." 7. Awarded medals at a public ceremony 8. Go to Grand Hotel in Western Age and say: "Any evil robots need to be turned off here?" 9. United Federation of Plants 10. Go to the Castle Gate and say "The Space Pirates look cool!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests